


Chara的紫色蕾丝内裤【持续更新】

by Thelema3no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Cuckolding, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Machines, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelema3no/pseuds/Thelema3no
Summary: 因为发生在夜晚街道上的某件事，Dreemurr家的长女Chara陷入了被囚禁、强迫性交、妊娠产子的无尽噩梦
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 受孕-夜晚的街道

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是刚来AO3，发点自我满足的东西（♀猹/孕肚/母乳）看看，在表位面有皮  
> 欢迎互动，玩得开心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回家的路上，Dreemurr家的大小姐Chara对胆敢对她不敬的社会青年出手了，不想对方拥有用于抑制怪物魔法能力的特殊道具，将其用在了Chara的身上……

Chara忙完工作已经是半夜里了。

像她一样拥有良好身材的女孩子，三更半夜里穿着超短裙、挎着看起来装着很多东西的小肩包走在街上，怎么看都是引人犯罪的类型。  
路上的灯光非常稀疏，Chara开始盘算着全部维修这些路灯需要多少钱。

“买全部的灯泡大概要这么多……请施工队还要花这么多……哎呀。”

Chara的头撞到了某人的胸膛。

“诶？”

她抬起头一看，一位看起来凶神恶煞的不良青年站在她面前，看起来似乎不怎么高兴。

“靠，给老子看着点路啊。”

被Chara撞到的那个小混混不爽地骂道。

“我很抱歉。”

Chara闷闷地回答了一句。

“你这是什么态度？”

“喂，已经道歉完了，现在我能走了吧？”

小混混原本想着放她一马，没想到对方会是这种反应，窝火地对着Chara挥拳打去。

“你这小妞脾气还挺暴，嗯？”

但随着一道红光闪过，他的手臂被凭空出现的火焰烧着，他一边哀嚎着一边拍着手臂在地。

“这……你他妈的是什么东西？”

“哼，不教训你一下你根本就不知道你惹了谁。我是Dreemurrs家族的长女Chara，可以轻而易举地杀掉你，赶紧夹着尾巴给我滚吧。”

Chara居高临下地看着坐在地上的小混混，厌恶地说。然而从他的角度看，却是Chara把她半透明的的紫色花边内裤毫无保留地展现给自己……

“……怪不得。”

不良少年擦了擦手上的血。

“早就听人说过和怪物一起居住的少女是个美人胚子，今天居然见识到了。这样标致的脸蛋和身材……不玩玩就放走真是可惜了呢。”

“切，恶心的家伙，化成灰吧！”

Chara条件反射性地想召唤出另一团火焰，却不可思议地发现这么简单的事情自己却不再能完成。

“哈，起作用了～”

“什么……你做了什么！”

感到四肢突然失去力道的Chara头疼欲裂，向后一仰，被小混混顺手搂到怀里，把手中的遥控器拿到她面前晃着炫耀。

“看看这个～这可是从反怪物组织那里买到的魔法屏蔽装置。本来只想着劫几个有钱的怪物的腰包，没想到今天抓到大鱼了……”

不良少年的脸上露出了猥琐的笑容，吸溜吸溜地舔着嘴角流出的口水。

Chara艰难地伸出手想关掉近在眼前的遥控器，却被成年男性的手轻易地拽住。没有魔法的力量，她只是个手无缚鸡之力的普通少女。

小混混轻蔑地嗤了一声，把遥控器扔到一旁，动手解起她上衣的扣子。

“你要干什么……住手！我会杀了你的！”

无视少女惊慌失措的叫骂，大手伸进了她的衬衫内侧，钻进内衣，爬上半圆形的乳房，很快便找到了那凸起的一点，并开始兴致盎然地轻轻捏着……

“不要！快停下……”

被架住的Chara羞耻又愤怒不断地挣扎企图反抗她所厌恶的人类的下流行径。泪水从她红色的双眸中留下。

“可恶！你这混蛋……等我……哈啊……”

虽然嘴上没有停止谩骂，但随着对方的熟练揉搓，Chara无法控制地淫叫起来，身体也变得燥热，随着不良少年的动作周期起伏地颤抖着。

“不是很舒服吗，嗯？”

“唔……不可能……”

才夹杂着薄弱的理智说完这段话，Chara就感觉到有什么东西正在顺着自己的大腿向上爬去。

是男性的另一只手。

“……！”

Chara条件反射地合拢大腿，这不配合的行为让小混混揉搓她胸部的动作停下了。

“唔……”

不知是被停止侵犯而松了一口气还是自己也没意识到的稍感失落，这一声喘息却被小混混听得一清二楚。

“怎么？还想要更多吗？”

“混蛋，你是活腻了吗？”

“还想要的话就要乖乖配合哦。”

自动无视Chara口是心非的回复，小混混的手耐心地分开她的两条腿，她的肢体被完全架住，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的超短裙被缓慢地褪去，叫骂的声音逐渐变为了呜咽。

“去死……马上给我停……呜……”

小混混耐心地把裆下的凸起移动到Chara的两腿之间，故意抓住她白嫩的腿往内挤压，强迫闭着眼睛满面通红的她感受男性的触感。

白色的女式衬衫躺在二人身旁不远处。内衣的扣子被悉数解开，然后被随意地扔到旁边的草丛里，那对傲人的双峰完全暴露在空气里。  
Chara已经四肢疲软，坐在不良少年的腿上。后者保持着一只手玩弄着她的乳头、一只手探进她的内裤挑逗阴蒂的姿势，咬着Chara的耳根子说着荤话。

“已经完全湿透了啊……没想到是这种淫荡的货色，对公众一直保持着高冷的形象，但身体还是像普通女孩子一样想要……我没说错吧？”

“哈、哈啊……没有的事……住手啊……要忍不住……”

仿佛听到了并不存在的“哗啦”声，Chara的紫色花边内裤完全粘上了带有荷尔蒙气息的液体。  
那片单薄布料下若隐若现的粉红色更加明显了。

“只是轻轻玩弄一下反应就这么剧烈，还真是个婊子……你就那么渴望在这里被狠狠地操吗？”

再也忍不住只做小把戏而不直接享受少女的身体，小混混隔着裤子用肉棒贴上了Chara，蹭着Chara的私处，她满脸通红地想要叫出声来，胸部的快感却再次模糊了她的理智。

小混混粗暴地脱下了她圆润翘臀上的那条白色内裤，随后开始解自己腰间的皮带。

“哈啊……唔……不可以……和陌生人做这种事……”

Chara保持着最低限度的意识求饶着。

“少废话。”

随着小混混的最后一步动作，尺寸吓人的巨根下一秒就暴露在了空气中。

“唔！！？”

未经世事的Chara看着身体下方的男性巨根器，发出了模糊的疑惑声音。

她迟钝了一秒才醒悟这东西的正确使用方法。

“唔！！！唔——！！”

刚想叫出来，那只沾满了她体液的手已勾住了她的嘴唇，夹着她的舌头，强迫她体会自己的味道。

同时，小混混的下半身也没有停下，那根挺立的肉棒直接挤进了Chara分得并不是很开的两片肉唇间的狭隘空间。

“呜啊啊啊——”

Chara痛苦的叫声随着嘴被混着淫液与她唾液的手捂住而戛然而止。

“原来还是个处啊。我还以为和怪物居住在一起，是迷恋他们形状各异的生殖器……”

“呜呜，呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

被沾满淫水的手指强行塞住的喉咙发出了这样的绝望声音。在眼眶里打转的泪水夺眶而出的同时，不多的处女血从她双腿间流下。

“还真是紧致呢。真是捡了个大便宜，即使是在同年龄的嫩货里，插起来像你这样舒服的也不多见啊！”

被素未谋面的陌生人残暴地夺走贞操，Chara的瞳孔失去了神采。她因剧痛而呜咽着，两行泪水从眼睑边流下。

随着规律的颠簸，Chara的下身早已泛滥成灾。她身前两只雪白的乳房被健壮的男性熟练揉捏着，敏感的乳头被反复挑弄。因精神恍惚而自嘴角流下的唾液细丝随着身体的震动而晃来晃去，时而落下几滴沾湿衣领。

“哼，摆出一副屈辱的样子，并不能改变你很爽的事实对吧？”

“呜，呜呜……给我停下……”

“喂，别光顾着娇喘啊。我有个好提议，你绝对会喜欢的。”

小混混舔舐着Chara通红的耳根，在她的脸颊边轻声嘀咕道：

“射在里面，听起来怎么样？”

“！什么，不要……”

“你会怀孕。然后生下我的孩子哦。听起来难道不诱人吗？”

“不可以！谁来救救我……唔！”

身下的Chara带着惊恐的泪水哭泣着，抗拒地扭动着腰部，却被小混混粗暴地搂住身体，强迫她与自己一次又一次地贴紧。

终于，在最后一次抽插中，男性随着一阵激烈的振动，将精液释放在了少女身体的最深处。

哀鸣在街道中回响。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

搂住Chara的那双手臂松开了。

她并未尝试逃开，头颅慢慢垂下，无光的双眼看向自己的身下，充满了精液的腹部略为鼓胀，缓缓抽出的阴茎与阴道的连接处精液不断地漏出。  
快感与耻感模糊了意识，眼前的一片空白随即转为黑暗。满脸泪痕，浑身疲软昏迷过去的Chara，就这么从街道上消失了。


	2. 六个月-①-机械拘束与孕妇调教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被关押在地下室的少女Chara看起来今天也要接受一如既往的疼爱呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，那么妊娠/孕妇play从这里就开始啦  
> 之后会更新四月目的剧情  
> 看得愉快，欢迎评论，欢迎技术指导（汗颜

一段时间后

“呜……”  
这是一间通风还算良好，温度也很适宜的地下室。

背靠着墙、手脚被牢牢捆缚，名为Chara的少女坐在即使体温焐上许久仍然冰凉的金属凳上，发出宛如无助小动物一般的呢喃声。

套着丝袜的修长双腿被分开，紫色的蕾丝内裤被裁开了一个规则的口子，几根电线从中延出，量身定制的精致情趣用具恰到好处地嵌入于被暴露出的两片阴唇之间的甬道之中有节律地震动着，让少女的瞳孔不时因为极端的亢奋而缩小、瞳子上翻到几乎看不见的程度，不断淫乱地轻声呻吟。

怀孕六月的高耸腹部覆着黑色的薄纱，遮住隐私部位的蕾丝底裤被撑起，肚子里的的孩子无时不刻地骄傲地宣示着自己的存在感。虽然腰部极其酸痛，但比起这点，被迫感受着体内的温度与胎动，看着对自己施暴者的凌辱印记一天天地在自己的体内成长对Chara而言才是最大的冲击。

惶恐，绝望，无能为力。  
不知这个孩子是不良少年的孽种，还是那些后来到访的禽兽们轮番招待的成果。新晋的母亲屈辱地隆起的、已有相当规模的腹部之上，经纬线一般的记号笔线条交点处均匀地贴满了电极，复杂的传感器通过数据线连接到不知何处。

迎合着下身震动起伏的节奏，连接着导管的按摩仪间歇地挤压着因为怀孕而尺寸变大了不少的乳房。伴随着一次次的呻吟，面色潮红不断喘息的的Chara看着自己本应用于哺育将要出生的孩子的乳汁不断从即使遭到无数侵犯者吮吸啃咬仍然保持粉红的乳头喷出，被泵入身旁的容器中。

“哈……啊……嗯……”

魔女的母乳是昂贵的饮品。

突然的剧烈踢动。

“咕啊……”

从体内传来的痛楚让Chara咳出了一些飞沫。她弯下脖颈，惊恐地看着自己怀胎的小腹因为胎儿的躁动而鼓起的一个个小包，却无法伸出被捆在背后的手双去安抚躁动不安的小生命。

吱……

在黑暗中独处了许久，少女赤色的瞳孔随着突然射入的光线不适应地眯了起来。模糊中她看向声响的来源，两个高大的黑影被门外模糊的光亮包裹着渐渐走近。对于今天会受到什么样的折磨，Chara已经放弃去想象了。在长达几个月的监禁、性侵后，还能保持意识本身已经是很奇怪的事情了。

来人其一是监禁自己的不良少年。他来到Chara身旁，欣赏地打量了一会自己今天也在努力产出母乳的奴隶。他伸出左手托起少女的下颚。那目光中不出所料还带着鲜红色的不屈与厌恶。

他自然知道如何调教自己的奴隶，只微微一笑，用右手关闭了仍在挤压着Chara乳房的器械，取下了榨乳器，解除了她胸部的束缚。

不顾Chara扭动着排斥，他低头轻轻地啃咬起了她其中一侧白皙的乳房。

“呀……”

随着几声抗拒的支吾声，一束充盈的母乳从Chara的左乳喷射了出来。柔滑的口感在唇齿间盘旋，男性陶醉地用舌尖挑逗着粉红色的乳头刺激更多母乳的分泌。

“哈啊……哈……嗯……”

随着熟练的玩弄，少女因无法遏制的兴奋而发出声响。潺潺的声音响起后底裤周围的一篇区域全部湿透，上一秒坚韧不屈的眼神瞬间因为身体的反应而被羞耻的泪光模糊。

不良少年拉近自己与Chara面部的距离，斜着贴上她的嘴，强行撬开因为抗拒而紧紧闭上的嘴唇，托起了她的头颅，让母乳与唾液的混合物通过长满颗粒的舌头流入她的口腔中，与她自己的唾液混杂在一起。少女节节败退的舌头被迫与男性长满颗粒的粗糙舌头接触，紧随着味蕾发生的神秘化学反应而到来的是她心理防线的逐渐崩塌。

“唔！不要！呜呜呜呜……”

——被强迫着尝到了自己母乳的味道……！

“嗯，真乖，值得奖励。奖励什么呢……嗯，免费的胎教吧。”

侵犯者掀开那层黑色薄纱，恰到好处地对腹部轻轻地抚摸、按压，宣示着对Chara的所有权，Chara则是羞耻地闭上双眼。看似在温柔爱抚的手指猝不及防地对下腹施加压力，肚子里的孩子不适地调整姿势，咬紧牙关的Chara忍不住痛苦地颤抖着呢喃。

“唔……疼……求你……”

逐渐变得模糊的意识，恍惚中捕捉到了侵犯自己之余他与另一位来者的只言片语。

“……先生，我说什么来着，这真是万年难得一见的美人胚子……怎么粗暴地对待她都不会玩坏……我们天天轮流狠狠干，她不出所料地怀上了，不知道是谁的种……”

“……”

那家伙，在理所当然地表达对自己的占有。

“她肚子大起来以后，谅她挺着个肚子想逃跑也不可能，我解开了绑在她身上的绳子。您猜怎么着？被捆住的地方产生的淤血不到两天就干净得看不出来了，皮肤的皱缩不出半个月也松弛复原好得像是没绑过一样。这就是魔女的力量啊……”

“……”

在自豪地炫耀着对自己的罪行。

“她没有差不多月份的女高中生之类的母体都会出现的妊娠纹，每天都能挺着肚子和顾客们做，即使之前虚弱得几乎连肋骨都看得见，但胎儿一如既往地长得很好。看看这完美的弧线，如果是个女孩，肯定也是个耐干的婊子……“

“……”

迟早要生下这不知道父亲是哪个禽兽的孩子，然后被他们抢走……

积蓄的眼泪承载不住它们的重量而从眼角缓缓流下，Chara放弃了去抗拒乳头遭受的侵犯，让母乳经由对方的喉头咕嘟咕嘟地咽下，目光渐渐失去神采。

“不过让这家伙屈服可花了不少气力。要不是我从文绉绉的那些家伙那里买了什么……屏蔽装置？估计已经被杀掉了吧。只有他们有的东西想出多高价格就出多高，真让我不爽……但他们卖给我的一些其他玩意儿倒真不错，比如我用在她身上的这些……”

下体因突然出现的触觉而一阵颤抖。Chara感受到了腹部的触觉离去，喘着热气看向身下，是那只粗糙的大手顺着腹部的弧线悄悄地移到了被淫水润湿得半透明的底裤之上。

小混混将手从为插入性玩具而裁开的口子处探进底裤内部。

“——唔？！不可以……”

Chara被禁锢的一对美腿有限地扭动着抗拒男性手指向内部的探入。手指的主人深入数寸，感受到了阴道的湿滑与温暖后，粗糙的脸上绽开了不怀好意的笑容。他开始用指尖掏弄起早先放入、已经在Chara的阴道中忠实地运作了十几小时的特制跳蛋。

“这玩意儿听说最多能连着用五天，要不是兄弟们都饥渴难耐，本来有机会验证验证的。喂，你！成为最早体验这种超长快感的幸运儿，可别身在福中不知福啊！”

粗糙的手指按着表面尽是微小凸起的跳蛋往Chara阴道湿润的内壁各方向挤压，她不敢再乱晃大腿，只能心理咒骂自己居然对敏感地带的侵犯有了感觉……

“呜啊、呜！快弄出去……”

“弄出去？好，如你所愿——”

连预告都没有，他突然就将跳蛋向外粗鲁地扯出，那精心设计的、带有无数颗粒的塑料球经过紧致的阴道时发生了数次摩擦，带出了可观的量的淫水。

“……咕啊？！”

Chara头颅上扬，瞳子因过度亢奋失焦，伸出的舌头颤抖着，因突然高潮带来的剧烈宫缩，白皙的腹部产生了许多胎儿拳打脚踢的印记，Chara的胃部受到冲击，喉中母乳与唾液的混合物被痛苦地咳出。

“喔，喔，这就高潮了，真是个十足的婊子。早就听说孕妇的小穴为了让胎儿通过会变得温暖又光滑，手指伸进去还是第一次，感觉真是不一样呢……说起来，你完全没变松呢，难道魔女生产完后小穴也可以很快重新变得像处女一般紧吗？”

那对玉兔跳动着喷出更多饱含营养的汁液，少女感到鼓胀的双乳燥热难耐，诉说渴求揉捏的欲望试图撬开她的嘴巴，羞耻感又将其死死堵住。而对Chara的身体极限比她本人更加了解的小混混则是窃笑着伸出三根手指轻轻夹住了她的乳房。

“噢，还在滴奶呢……胸部很涨吧？要不要我给你揉揉？”

“……这种事情……不行……”

“反正不挤出最后也会流出来~不先提前练习一下，Chara妈妈怎么能喂饱小孩子呢~？”

“呜……”

无视Chara的拒绝，不良少年用手指此起彼伏地挤压着一侧的乳房，另一侧深入数厘米的手指继续在小穴中若无其事地拨弄着。随着Chara一波接一波的娇喘，身下的坐具在稀里哗啦的声响中被乳汁和淫液浸得湿漉漉的。

“分明就很享受嘛，和之前完全不一样。那时这家伙真是极度不配合，每次做都哭得很大声，被插进来了还千方百计地想退出去，我们玩得也不尽兴……我有一个兄弟不信邪，逼着她给自己口，结果被咬伤了……”

“不过，难度越高乐趣越多嘛。这种人类都算不上的东西居然还有母性，我只是用枪抵着她的肚子，她抱着我的腿哭着说了一堆不要杀孩子之类的话，真是恶心，我狠狠地踹她的肚子直到她松手……那之后，她甚至会主动用自己的嘴和胸部……我已经承诺她生完这胎就把她的子宫借给刚才说的那个兄弟……”

“……咿！我不……”

听到对方擅自替她做主的Chara刚想抗议，阴道内的快感引起了一番宫缩，腹中传来一阵胎儿的踢动。

“唔？！”

她疼得痛苦地咬住了下唇，拧紧了眉头，冷汗从脖颈两侧如雨般流下……

“都怀上不知道是谁的孩子了，居然还能在看到肉棒时露出那种愤恨的神情。一边射在子宫里面一边听着诅咒的句子渐渐变成哭声，可比操之前那些不到一周就眼睛翻白怎么羞辱都不会有回应的货色要刺激多了……”

“不要说了……呜……”

“看起来是个清纯的小姑娘，稍微调戏一下奶就喷得到处都是，本质上就是个婊子嘛……说你呢，很兴奋吗？揉得舒不舒服？想不想继续？”

仰着头闭着眼睛任由侵犯的Chara发出了几声小声的支吾。虽然是讨厌的人类男性，但是，产了太多奶水的乳房真的很涨……

她像是受了莫大耻辱一般，不情愿地点了点头。

“嗯？也就是说，我的性奴隶想要主人尽情地关怀产奶的双乳？”

“……胸部好涨……”

“求我呀。”

“唔……我……想要您……把我的母乳挤出来！”

Chara红着脸和耳根子说道。

“这样啊，我明白了……”

不良少年大嘴贴上一边胸部，沾满唾液的黏湿舌苔轻轻地刮着Chara一边的乳头，触电般的感觉传遍了她的全身……

与此同时，他用拇指与食指指尖捏住Chara的另一只乳头，另外三根手指托起乳房，均匀地施着压力，Chara张开嘴发出充满快感的娇声时，一束乳汁从被托起的乳房中射入了她的口中。

“咳唔？！”

Chara挣扎着想呕吐……

“可别吐出来啊，喝下去对小孩子可是有好处的。”

不良少年用沾满香甜母乳的手捏住了Chara张开的嘴唇，她呛了几下后一脸不适地将口中的液体悉数咽下。

“啊对，顺带一提，作为魔女，这家伙不会产生那些需要费神清理的黏糊糊的皮肤分泌物和汗臭，简直就是为了成为方便的肉便器而生的。很多顾客都慕名而来想和她做，这大概也是原因之一吧。”

不良少年在座椅前蹲下，把头埋入任其摆布的奴隶张开面对自己的美腿之间，熟练地舔舐起了溅到少女大腿根部上的淫水。Chara绝望地努力夹紧双腿试图反抗，但被拘禁多时的体力根本无法阻止那对强有力的大手。

舔得不够尽兴，他索性将Chara的双腿扛在肩上，舌尖向她阴唇之间的花心发起攻势，后者不规律地喘着气断断续续地求饶。

“求求你，不要……”

“真是极品的母亲小穴，汁液的质量很上乘呢……以及，这屁股的弧度不是一般地标准。到时候让她正常分娩应该没问题吧。”

“我不要！！会很痛的啊……哈啊……伸、伸进去了……！”

“请医生剖腹产可是要花不少钱的，况且麻醉会让她变得迟钝，就不那么淫乱了啊。”

“我、我才不淫乱……呀……不要、不要舔！”

“……”

“哈啊……求求你，放过我吧……啊，啊……！”

Chara忍受着身下的攻势这么讨饶道，这当然是没有任何效果的。随着又一次高潮的到来，Chara两眼翻白，扭动的臀部随着一阵颤抖而瘫痪下来，侵犯者惬意地在舌尖品味着Chara不断分泌出的仙露琼浆。

“……话说。”

没有发过话的旁观者冷冷地问。

“先生，怎么？”

“……你这样，用自己的手挤过了之后，‘产品’是不是不太卫生？”

小混混从屈辱地闭上眼睛的少女两腿之间抬起头，顺着商人的指向看去，视线的终点正是那只上下颤动喷出奶汁的左乳。

“啊，造成浪费真是抱歉……但是您要说到卫生，完全不需要担心。我们在挤奶之前都会很充分地消毒，比如说这样——”

他咕噜咕噜地用舌头搅拌着嘴里的混合物，拿过一把喷壶，将高浓度的酒精喷到少女圆润的乳房上。酒精挥发带来的冰凉触觉使得寒意传过Chara全身。

他又在手心喷了喷酒精，旋即玩弄起了起了那樱桃色的乳首。他轻柔地从各个角度揉捏，鼻子凑近陶醉地闻微量渗出的母乳的香味，宛如一位专业的品酒师。

那位商人冷漠地点了点头。

“快停下……胸部……这样的话，会……”

“嗯？会怎么样？难道这么快又要高潮了吗？有这样淫荡的妈妈，你的孩子还真是不走运呢。”

男人像是在回应讨饶一般故意用力一挤，又一股母乳喷了出来。在恰到好处地用嘴接住喷出的一束白色细线的同时，棕色皮肤的大手抓着湿毛巾仔细地擦拭乳房周围沾上的母乳，这样对乳房的挤压又使得Chara在一声娇喘中喷出了更多的乳汁——

“好像永远都挤不完一样，作为一头奶牛还真是称职啊。先生您看，产量是很充足的。”

Chara忍受着身前小混混的熟练操作而无法反抗，舌头不自制地伸出，湿热的气体随着每一口带着花香的喘息而扩散到空气中，双腿根部悄悄放弃了原则夹到一起相互摩挲。

偏偏在这时，凑过来的那张丑陋的脸连顺畅呼吸都不允许，发起了又一轮攻势。失神的少女用不再敏锐的眼神困惑地看向面前的不良少年，任他拂过自己的棕色短发，扶住自己的下颚，配合地将脸侧过一个角度贴上那张大嘴。这一次没有多少抗拒，随着舌头的搅动，少女知晓了自己混杂着母乳的淫液的滋味。

“喝下去。”

“呜……咕噜。”

少女呆滞地执行了对自己有绝对权威的控制者的命令，旋即湿滑的舌头又重新缠绕在一起。老练的调教者用手指挑逗着少女敏感的乳房，长满老茧的手掌抚过高耸的腹部、饶有兴致地将胎儿踢踏而鼓起的一个个包按下去，而后者只是呆滞地随着他的动作看向自己的肚子，偶尔在一两次低声呻吟中小屁股左右轻轻扭动着对另外一只手的爱抚表示着不满。

“自己的奶味道怎么样？好喝吗？”

“唔姆唔姆……”

看着小混混的熟练姿态，商人又有了新的疑问。

“她平时吃什么呢？须知给奶牛食用的牧草也需是层层挑选的优良品种，这类高级奢侈品的母体总得有更加严苛的饲料选择吧。”

“先生，这样的问题会困扰我们吗？”

不良少年摊手笑笑，站起身来。Chara因为抚爱的停止而失望而疑惑地抬起头看着他。他按下了几个按钮完全解除对Chara的物理拘束，后者被吊着耗尽力气酸痛到麻木的双臂立马垂下，托着胎儿的腰部失去力量，整个人躺倒在圆凳上。

不良少年走到门口，打开铁闸门，向门外的守卫吩咐了几句：

“给她换身干净衣服，没有要事干的兄弟们都可以来，大家辛苦了这么久，也该好好犒劳一下了。”


End file.
